Autostereoscopic arrays direct different scenes to each of a viewer's eyes. This can be used, for example, to generate perception of 3D depth in images, or to display separate images to each viewer. However, if the aiming is not accurate, it can result in poor quality viewing. Thus, in addition to tracking a viewer, there is a need for the autostereoscopic array to confirm that the projected images are indeed projected to the viewer's eyes.